


The Conclusion!

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Bad!Fic based on "Ancient History" and Dwayne McDuffie's pathetic response to "and why wasn't the HG/GL 'ship resolved?" Did I mention this is Bad!Fic? Becuase it's a pretty bad fic. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	The Conclusion!

THE CONCLUSION!

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Bad!Fic based on "Ancient History" and Dwayne McDuffie's pathetic response to "and why wasn't the HG/GL 'ship resolved?"

Author's Notes: _"And, as far as I'm concerned, after many more years of drama, Shayera and John finally got married and had a baby boy named 'Rex.'" _ \-- Dwayne McDuffie in a post on his website forum as way of explaining why the HG/GL relationship was left unresolved.

Okay then...

Given that Rex is to be born some 35 years in the future and that Shayera (as a Thanagarian) ages more slowly than humans, it's _possible._ So, what the hell...I'll just go with it.

**Please take this as humor, me being spiteful in my anger over the HG/GL 'ship sinking, and as the BadFic that it truly is meant to be.**

++++++++++

Emerald Fox, along with the rest of his super-hero siblings -- Olive Alopex, Lime Fennecus, Jade Vulpes and Green Vixen -- smiled when Shayera Hol walked into the lunchroom of the Metropolis Watchtower.

"Thanks for seeing us," Emerald Fox said, extending his hand. It wasn't often a regular Leaguer got to meet one of the Original Members. Well, except Emerald Fox and his siblings got to see one of the Original Members every day. And that was the problem.

Emerald Fox signaled for his brothers and sisters to move, clearing the view of their nearly-eighty-year-old father, John Stewart. The once great Green Lantern sat stooped over in his wheelchair, drooling. Periodically, he'd blurt out, "Fate!" then fall silent again, his hands and head bobbing in time to a beat nobody else heard.

Shayera looked at him then back to his children, her eyes mere slits. "Haven't seen him in over twenty years."

"Yeah," Green Vixen said, "he was avoiding you, I think."

"No kidding," Shayera said.

"Well, the thing is..." Emerald Fox began, but faltered.

"He's not really been the same since Mom died," Olive Alopex chimed in.

"And since the stroke last year, he's not been doing well at all," Lime Fennecus added.

"Bummer," Shayera said.

"But he keeps muttering your name," Jade Vulpes explained.

Shayera's eyes lit up. "Really?" She smiled and shoved past the siblings, dropping to her knees next to John's wheelchair. Her eyes watered as memories filled her mind. "I still love him so," she sighed dramatically. "I've waited for over thirty years for him to love me in return!" She stroked his white-haired head. "Now, here he is."

"Well, we were going to put him in a home..." Lime Fennecus said.

"Oh, no!" Shayera protested. "I'll marry him. I'll become Shayera Stewart!"

The various foxes in shades of green looked at one another, then shrugged. It would certainly save on expenses to marry the old man off to the bird.

"Fine by us," they agreed in unison.

"Feathers!" John blurted.

++++++++++

That afternoon, Shayera wheeled John to the courthouse. After threatening both the clerk of court and the judge with her mace, she and John were married with an "I do" from her and a "Puppet! Puppet! Puppet! Puppet!" from him.

Later that evening, it was like the med lab all over again. Except this time John didn't really do too much besides leak bodily fluids from his mouth and other body parts. Didn't really matter, though, as Shayera was able to get the job done. And John did smile during and right after. He kept smiling -- through his meal of applesauce and mashed potatoes right up until he fell asleep that night.

Nine months later, Shayera Stewart gave birth to a son and named him Rex. John didn't last much past the introductions, another stroke ended his life with his last words being, "Destiny's bitch."

END


End file.
